The Dominion Offensive
by Red Leader
Summary: After taking back DS9 from the Dominion, a strange ship from the Tauri Alliance appeared badly damaged and Sisko must decide to help or not.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Onboard Deep Space 9, the computer is alerting the Starfleet officer manning the sensor station with clicks and beeps.

"Colonel, sensors indicating neutrino buildup."

Colonel Kira Nerys walks over the officer station. "That's mean one thing, the wormhole is about to open." She tap a few commands on the console and something was troubling her. "Put the station on red alert."

"Yes ma'am." The female officer said as the lighting of the command center darken and klaxon sounded.

Sisko walks out of his office with a calm demeanor. "Report!" He said.

"We have an unscheduled arrival." Kira said as she transfers the data to her PADD and handed to her commanding officer.

Outside of the station, the wormhole burst to life spitting out a large single ship with grey hull. It has weapon emplacement on the top deck. It looks like a battleship that should be in water instead of space. It has two engines that is attached to a pylon protruding out of the ship. On the hull of the ship is the ships name. TAS PORT ROYALE. The ship itself is damage, it's broadside hull is literally on fire.

The Federation 9th fleet and who is assigned to the sector surrounded the ship with their shields up and their weapons ready and targeted the PORT ROYALE .

"Captain, we got visual of the vessel." Chief OBrien said as he activate the view screen to show the ship is adrift. The computer scans the hull of the ship that gave him a readout what happen.

"It looks like the ship went through hell." Kira said.

"Sir, weapons signature indicate the Thalaron energy with 2.2 variance."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that the ship been attacked by the Dominion." Jadzia responded to Kira's question.

"Any lifesigns?"

Jadzia looks at her console and tap a few buttons and reported. "Sensors can't penetrate the hull of the ship."

"Can we transport to the ship?"

O'Brian nods his head as a negative.

"The fleet responded, they are unable to scan the ship." Worf reported as he reads more report from the computer. "They are awaiting for further orders sir."

"Commander Worf, prepare a boarding party."

"Yes sir." Word said stoically.

Worf in his EVA suit and a compliment of Starfleet 5 Marines attaches to the USS Saratoga, a galaxy class attached to the 9th Fleet. As they board the Runabout, Jadzia in her EVA suit ran to give him a hug and a kiss.

"Seeing me off?"

"No silly, I'm flying you there" she smiles at him "besides, I can't let you have all the fun." Jadzia says as she sat down on the pilot seat and turn the runabout on.

The Runabout approaches the cripple ship and examine the damages.

"Must been in a hell of a battle." Jadzia said as she fly towards what looks like a hanger bay starboard side of a ship.

It slowly flew in the hanger and touchdown. Jadzia scan the area with her own eyes, she could see bodies after bodies of the ship crew.

"My god," she said as she put on her helmet.

With their weapons drawn and their lights on, they slowly walk out of the runabout and heads toward a closed hatch.

Jadzia with her tricorder examine the dead body, she reads the name of the dead written on the chest and took picture of a patch on the right shoulder.

"Redford is human, he belong to a Tau'ri Alliance Navy." Jadzia said as she scan another body.

"Tau'ri?" One of the marines said.

"The question is what is a Tau'ri?" Jadzia ask.

Worf on the other hand approach the closed hatch and tries to open it with his Klingon strength but it won't budge. As he tries to find a bulkhead for an emergency release when he accidentally tap on a control crystal and the hatch opens.

Jadzia made it to the bridge of the ship and only to find it empty, there was no remain of the crew like she saw earlier. All there is computer monitors flicking and and floating debris.

"I don't understand, what happen to the crew?"

"Engineering is empty also." Worf said over the com.

"Ma'am," one of the marine called to a working computer.

Jadzia scans the computer with the tricorder and open a panel in the bottom of the screen revealing a crystalline circuitry.

"I can't make head or tales of this technology, it's the most advanced computer system." She is amazed and wonder why Federation scientist haven't thought about it. She touches the crystal and it sparks and the whole bridge lit up.

"What did you do honey?"

"Nothing." Jadzia cringes. She tap a few commands on the computer saw a file containing video feed. "But I found files from this Admiral Ramirez."

Onboard DS9, Captain Sisko and Admiral Ross is monitoring the boarding party, watching every moment until the computer alerted them that the derelict ship has breach the firewall of the most secure network in the Federation.

"Sir, the ship has scanned us."

All of sudden, in the middle of the room; a holographic image shimmers to life. It was a humanoid and grayish in color with a large eye and long skinny arms and leg.

"No need to take drastic measure."

"Hello, May I ask who you are?" Admiral Ross questions the alien.

"I am Sif, I am an artificial intelligence construct of the Tau'ri Alliance ship PORT ROYALE." Sif looks at both men and blink.

"Who is this Tau'ri?"


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own stargate, they are the property of MGM. Star Trek is the property of CBS. Just to let you know, 300 years in the future after Contact at Kobol written by Wilkins75_

Chapter 1

It is the year 2365, for 365 years since the creation of the Tauri Alliance. The Alliance took the mantle of the Asgard as protectorate of protected planet treaty is enforced laying a foundation for the planets to join the Alliance if it met the requirements from the Alliance. Since that time, the Tauri Alliance has not made strides with the warring faction members with the Lucian Alliance. A neutral zone or a DMZ is established since the war with the Lucian Alliance is ongoing. Now and again, the Lucian Alliance cross the DMZ, forcing the Alliance to retaliate.

Free Jaffa Nation joins the TAURI Alliance after decades of civil war, fighting each other for territory and resources.

The TAURI Alliance gave freedom and rights to the human form replicators, making them citizens.

* * *

September 22, 2365

Lucian Alliance/TAURI Alliance

Demilitarized Zone

4 Lucian Alliance Hatak exit out of hyperspace near the DMZ. They made a full stop deploying their death gliders to patrol the area of space in case the Tauri Alliance decides to show up to ruin their smuggling operation; knowing that the TAURI is watching their every move with their powerful sensors. 6 kilometers from the Ha'taks, a convoy of 1 Al'kesh and cargo ships exit hyperspace and rendezvous with the Ha'tak.

In the lead Al'kesh, a Caucasian male in my 30's with black hair and a well trimmed goatee. He is also wearing a black cloak with the hood covering his head. As he enter the bridge and sat down.

"My lord Ba'al, we have rendezvous with the Lucian Alliance."

Ba'al twiddles his fingers and smiles. His eyes started to glow. "Thank you Weyoun Open a secure channel."

"Yes my lord."

It took a moment for communication to be established between the two ships.

"Delmar," Ba'al said in his Goa'uld voice. "Do you have the Zephyr that I requested?"

Delmar laugh. "If I would have known that I am dealing with a most wanted war criminal in the galaxy, I could of charge you more for the zephyr."

Ba'al raises his voice and his eyes glows brighter. He slams his fist on his chair. "A deal is a deal and you can't back out of a good deal."

"It was not easy to procure the specific amount, I've lost many of my men and ships raiding an Tauri Alliance protectorate planet of otchi."

Ba'al giggles, he knew he's been double crossed. "Kree Lo'tar shol'va, kel'shek."

"To keep me from squealing to the Tau'ri Alliance, I want double the asking price."

"You know what? I will take what's mine." Ba'al ask.

The Lucian Alliance leader rose from his chair and respond. "your empire fell over 300 years ago."

"That's where you're wrong." A new figure walks into the bridge of the Al'kesh with his hands folded. He has an albino look with black hair. His eyes is acute and wearing single tannish suite. "We will take what we want."

"Meet my new friend Weyoun." Ba'al stood up and a just his clothes. "I was contemplating my return although it took over 300 years."

"With a new partnership with Ba'al, we will take this galaxy by any means necessary." Weyoun smiles. "First, we take your territory by force or compliant with us."

A few meters away, Jem'hadar fighters, battleships decloak, surrounding the 4 Ha'tak and fires on the death gliders, destroying them to show the Lucian Alliance who is in charge with a new ally.

The 4 Ha'tak return fire only to be destroyed.

* * *

On the Tauri side of the DMZ, sensors monitors the activity and relay it to a nearby TAURI Alliance outpost.

The Command center buzzing with activity ever since the massive fleet of ships showed up on sensor on the other side of the DMZ. They tried to identify the ship in the Alliance data banks but it came negative.

"The ships not registering sir."One of the crew who is operating the sensors reported. "They're unknown sir."

"Sir, sensor buoy one to six went dark."

The men and women of the station are scrambling to get the sensors back up when all of sudden, alarms went off; alerting the people of the incoming threat. The lights dim the monitors flickered to face everyone recognizes either through history documentaries or academy training.

Commander Hasting sent a subspace communique to headquarters on Earth before the aliens beam into the command center, firing on service members with their energy weapon.

"Computer, activate program Scorch Earth." He waits for the beep continuing. "Confirm identification Zeta Alpha four four niner."

Before he could send reach for the bio scanner to start the computer memory wipe, Jem'hadar soldiers shot him in the left leg.

Commander Hastings crawls through towards the wall of his office, tore a part of his pants seams and made a turn a kit to stop the bleeding. Once he stops the bleeding, he peered through the broken window to see what is happening.

The Jem'hadar is gathering survivors to the middle of the command center, with their hands restraint. Then a man who seem to be their leader point to his direction. Two Jem'hadar soldiers ran towards him and grabs his hair, pulling him to the control center with other Alliance service member.

"Commander Hasting, I like to introduce myself." Weyoun said with a smile. "My name is Weyoun."

Hastings spat blood on Weyoun's shoes only to be punched by one of his guards.

"Now now, don't be hasty. I'm only here on behalf of Ba'al."

"Ba'al is dead over 300 years ago ."

"Don't say that to a god."

"He's no god."

"Give us the command codes!" Said one of the Jem'hader.

"First, what do I have to tell you to be polite when asking for your prisoner to do something." Weyoun scowls the first.

"Yes Vorta."

Weyoun grab a small circular device from his pocket and place it on the temple of the Commander.

Commander Hastings flinch as the memory recall device is inserted on his forehead.

"No matter, I will extract the command codes from you."

Weyoun activates the memory recall device in full blast as Hasting scream in agony.

* * *

Earth

Earth the capital of the TAURI Alliance

the population of inhabitants of In the capital city, the heart of the Alliance floating city ship; where the government and the military resides and citizens do about their business. In the east pier of city, a dome building house the Tau'ri military command.

"Sir, our outpost at Delmar sector DMZ has gone dark."

"Receiving subspace communique."

"BASE OVERRUN!"

The line went dead

The watch commander "Any task force near the the sector?."

"Admiral O'Donnell of the 9th Task Force on a routine maintenance on hybridan and a Re'tu Reconnaissance unit."

"Send a flash message, need immediate response to all fleet."

All of the sudden, every monitor is on a man with a goatee.

President Amanda Clark, the newly elected Tau'ri Alliance President became the 3rd woman in the Alliance to be elected into higher office. She is in her office having a daily briefing with the joint chiefs when her military aid came in and turn the monitor on.

" _Tauri Alliance citizens. Rumors of my death has been exaggerated._ "

"Ba'al." One of the joint chief said.

" _The end of an era and your destruction is at my mercy, I have come to reclaim what is mine_."

The camera pulls back to a group of Jem'hadar soldiers an a Vorta. One of the Jem'hadar soldiers is seen pushing a bloodied Tau'ri Alliance military officer.

In New York Square, people stop to watch what on screen, horrified that one of their own is captured and on displayed live on the big screen.

"Cut the feed!" Order the President.

"That's a negative, every station is carrying the live feed madam President."

" _How did I escape from the clutches of death you may ask?_ "

Far from Earth, Hybridan a Tauri Alliance member and home to the 9th fleet. In orbit over Hybridan a massive space station and shipyard. It houses ships like the Yorktown class carriers, Missouri class destroyers and Auroras class. Onboard the PORT ROYALE, a Missouri class battleship. The sound of a klaxon alerting the men and women to stop what they are doing.

"All hands, all hands. This is not drill."

"Admiral, please come to the bridge."

Admiral Seamus O'Donnell exit the transporter with lower ranks stood to attention as he enters the bridge of his flagship.

"Report Captain."

"Sir, flash message from Alliance High Command, JOINT CHIEF and President." Captain Wakoski handed the tablet. "It needs your immediate response."

The Admiral read the message and tap on his ear piece alerting the entire fleet.

" _You see, I ascended into a higher plane of existence in the Ori Galaxy thanks to SG1 getting rid of Adria." Ba'al snickers. "The Ark of truth did it's job and that left me searching the universe._ "


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By the time the 9th Fleet reach the DMZ, the Jem'hadar fighters began their assault on the Tauri fleet as soon as they exit out of hyperspace. Luckily, ships of the Tauri Navy have improved when exiting out of hyperspace. The Tauri ships spread in a delta formation with the TAS ENDEAVOR, a Battlestar class and a flagship of the Tauri Alliance Navy's 9th Fleet.

The TAS Endeavor Carrier is formerly known Colonial battlestar, ever since the end of the Colonial Tauri Alliance war ended and the the Tauri occupied the 12 Colonies over 300 years, they been fused and became part of the TAURI.

Onboard the Flagship, Admiral O'Donnell and other commanders service members are gathered around the Holographic battle network.

"Incoming enemy attack ships." Said one of the crewman who is monitoring the sensor and displays it on the holographic battle net. 15 Jem'hadar attack fighters are in a Vee formation.

"Achilles, Belen and Ezio," Admiral O'Donnell called out the three Auroras class ship which are crewed by human form replicators. "Take them out before they take us out."

All three of the Auroras open their drone ports launching their complement of drones. The drones flew toward their targets, phasing through the Attack ships shields, crippling them before destroying them in a fantastic firework display. The remaining drones return to the ship drone bays.

" _All enemy contact have been cleared Admiral."_ The captain of the Achilles report over subspace.

"Sir, multiple enemy contact on the other side of the DMZ. They are not moving." The sensor operator reported.

"Good."

"Shields are at full strength sir."

"Weapons charged."

"I want a landing party to the outpost."

"Yes sir," the female communication replied.

The holographic display show small dots representing Jem'hadar fighters and triangle representing battleship. The enemy is staying in the Lucian Alliance side of the DMZ

"Sir, the enemy is hailing us."

"Let's see what they have to say." Admiral O'Donnell said. "Open a channel, Sif download their database

The holographic flickered on a face of Weyoun .

"This is Admiral Seamus O'Donnell of the Tauri Alliance Navy," Admiral O'Donnell introduces himself in any first contact situation.

"Ah, Admiral." Weyoun smirks. "You are unlike the Federation I cross paths in a parallel universe. Your weapons technology are far superior of the Federation."

"I don't know about this Federation you speak of, I am damn sure we will force you back to that universe."

Weyoun laughs that he is enjoying the conversation. "My my Admiral, such harsh language in a first contact with the Dominion."

"Is that what you are called?"

"No, I am a Vorta. More like a supervisor or administrator for the Dominion."

"I see, what's your business here beside aiding Ba'al?"

"You misunderstood, the Dominion is not aiding Ba'al. He is the leader of the Dominion after curing the founders from the disease the Federation gave. But anyway, we are reclaiming what Lord Ba'al have lost."

Then a holographic projection of the Fleet A.I Sif appeared which excites Weyoun for some reason.

* * *

 **Onboard the Dominion Battleship,** Weyoun is talking to the Admiral when of the Jem'Hadar

"Any incursion into our territory will be met by force."

The Admiral squint his eyes and confused with the demands. " _I'm sorry, my government does not recognize your Dominion government and the wanted criminal Ba'al._ "

"Do you want to test the might of the Dominion Admiral?"

" _I can say the first test was a success._ "

"We are only interested in taking back what is lost, i have the documents and designated region of space if your government are willing for a peaceful resolution."

" _I will send this to my government for consideration."_

A Jem'hader checking the computer system notice the computer he is working on is glitching for a few minutes until it went back to normal.

* * *

 **Meanwhile onboard TAS Endeavor** , Sif reappears before the Admiral.

"I have downloaded the necessary data from the Dominion computer."

"Have it translated and send a copy to High Command."

"Yes Admiral." It took a few seconds for Sif to translate the Dominion language and send a subspace package to the Tauri Alliance Naval Command. "

The crew went to work trying to make necessary intelligence on the new enemy instead of bantering with a Vorta. The amount of intelligence gather is a gold mine, information like their government and military structure.

"I have found their egress point."

The holographic projection showed a region of space that once belong to Ba'al. A region of space dangerous to travel or gate to. An area that's radiates with high levels of gamma radiation from a pulsating Star. Then Sif shows a wormhole with a squadron of Jem'hader attack ships guarding it.

* * *

 **At the Tauri Alliance capital** , the President and the Security Council that consist of member worlds are reading the documents that the Dominion has sent. They are debating whether accept to deny the Dominion foothold in the galaxy.

"Can't be serious?" A female Serrakin councilwoman adjusted her eyes.

"365 years, we have been at peace." A Gadmeer said in hisses and clicks. "No major threat has brought us into a major prolong war."

"I concur, it took us thousands of years to rid the galaxy of the Goa'uld." The Tok'ra spoke up and everyone knows how he is going to vote.

"They only want territories from the Lucian Alliance."

"For all we know, they'll annex us next under Ba'al rule."

"We don't know who we are dealing with."

"I know exactly who we are dealing with. We can't make assumptions on a vote that will affect the public."

The Security Council to accept the terms for a peaceful resolution with Ba'al and his Dominion allies, they also added several clauses to the treaty which everyone in the Security Council agrees to.

Onboard the Dominion battleship, Weyoun received Noninterference Treaty with a clause that states;

 **Ships of any kind shall not cross the border to retrieve any political dissidents, refugee or civilians; shall not board or take possession of civilian merchant vessel crossing the border conducting business or in transit of cargo.**

 **Ships shall not or engage in military exercises, reconnaissance, espionage will not and cannot be conducted along the border into territory.**

 **Tauri Alliance government will not interfere with the internal matters of the Dominion.**

 **Failure to abide the treaty is null in void**

* * *

 **It's been a few days,** The Dominion lead by Ba'al took 50% territory's of the Lucian Alliance, as factions united but unable to coordinate with each other to counter attack the Dominion. Massive ground battles with Jem'hadar soldiers and Lucian Alliance troops, staff weapons against energy pulse rifle.

One of the Lucian Alliance members who is friendly to the Tauri ask for help, but it fell in deaf ears since the TAURI Alliance cannot interfere with the internal matters of the Dominion since signing the nonaggression treaty.

That had force a refugee crisis on the borders of the Tau'ri Alliance member planets as the Tauri Alliance Navy bolsters the DMZ as they take in civilians who escape the fighting by paying human smugglers

 _Authors Notes: sorry it took so long, I hope you like this chapter. Next time folks_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **2 months has passed. Lucia, the capital planet of the Lucian Alliance; hundred** of Ha'tak, death gliders and Al'kesh orbiting the planet of their capital as their last stand. They have been losing men and ships combatting the Dominion until Keflin, the Lucian Alliance leader pleaded with the Tauri Alliance government for their assistance.

Since the Tauri Government cannot interfere with the Dominion, they have ask the Cylon Authority to assist as to smuggle in weapons and military assistance. Although, the Cylon have agents in the Lucian Alliance ranks to gather intelligence for the Tauri Intelligence Agency already.

Keflin, the current leader of the Lucian Alliance is in his Palace awaiting for ships from the Cylon to aid them in a war that they can't possibly win without assistance. He is with his lieutenants and they are briefing him of the losing war and the dwindling revenue stream coming in from kasa sells due to the blockade by the Dominion.

"The first mistake Delmar made is trust without verifying the buyer." He slams his fist on the table, making everyone jump. With an angry look, he grabs a lieutenant who used to be a commander for Delmar by the collar of his uniform and punches him several times and slams his face on the hard surface of the table.

The radio on my wrist crackles with chatter and a voice of his ship captains came on.

"Keflin Sir." The male voice calling the leader by the first name.

"What is it?" He said as he I holster his Zat'nik'tel and shot the man 3 times.

Over the planet; four Cylon Base Stars appeared and begins to send out several heavy Raiders and a Puddle Jumper down to the planet with dignitaries from the Cylon and Tauri Alliance. As the they land on top of the palace, Keflin along with his security greeted them.

As the Heavy Raiders hatches open, Several Cylon Centurions walks out of the ship and stood guard with their weapons ready.

As the Cylon dignitaries walks out, Keflin mouth went wide open when He saw the blond female along with her male counterpart. They stood in front of the Lucian Alliance with their hands folded as they wait for the Tauri Representatives.

As Puddle Jumper hatch open and several marines in their ODST armor and a pulse rifle walks out and stood guard. Then a male representative; wearing standard a white body armor for his protection walks toward Keflin and shook hands.

"You must be Keflin."

The Cylon model 6, Simon and Aaron Doral didn't say a word but shook their head as a jester of a greeting.

"Yes, I'm Danielle Jackson of the Tauri Alliance Diplomatic Corp."

"Danielle Jackson? I heard of a Jackson." Keflin tried to remember where he heard it from." "Are you related to Daniel Jackson?"

"Yes, Daniel Jackson is my great great grandfather."

"I always want to meet a Jackson." Keflin said as he lead the dignitaries inside his palace.

What Keflin and his men don't know is the Tauri Alliance deployed five Re'Tu security forces to protect the summit.

 **Far from the planet of Lucia;** a nebula that holds the secrets of the Ba'als research. Hundreds of Jem'hader attack ships and a single Dominion battleship is docked at a space station that's inside the nebula. A space station of Gaould design. A strategic location inside a nebula so no advance sensors from the Tauri Alliance can detect it.

In the Command Center, Verin, the female Vorta in charge of the war is communicating with Weyoun and the other Vorta and briefing them so he can give the good news to Ba'al himself.

"Ketracel White production from bioengineered kasa farms are at all time high."

"Increase the kasa production to 15%, Lord Ba'al wants more Jem'hadar soldiers prepared to attack the Tauri." Weyoun demanded.

"I need more laborers." Said one of the Vorta.

"Any words from your spies in the Keflin?"

"The Tauri sent diplomats from the Cylon Authority to a negotiation for aid."

"A bunch of smugglers and thieves." Ba'al interjects the meeting. "Get rid of them now."

"Yes my Lord."

Weyoun was about to speak when one of Verin servant handed the Vorta a cup of wine. Ba'al on the other hand recognize who the servant is.

"What's your name human?" She took a sip of the wine and place the cup back on the silver platter.

"Sharon." The servant bows her head as not to make eye contact.

"Kill her."

Weyoun agrees with Ba'al orders since Vorta during war time should never have luxuries.

 **At the Cylon Homeworld;** Centurions load up equipment and aid into their Heavy Raider and drop it on the orbiting baseships. Six's and Doral models in the command center strategizing how to handle an incursion in a WHAT IF scenario.

"Tauri Alliance Intelligence Command wants our Base Ships along our border." Doral said as he shows a holographic display of where the Base Ships should be.

"160 Base Ships plus supporting raiders."

Ever since the Cylon were given a Homeworld over 365 years ago and given autonomy, to govern themselves without outside influence. They are dependent to the Tauri Alliance by the Tauri Alliance Intelligence Service heavily rely on the humanoid Cylon to infiltrate the Lucian Alliance ranks. They became an important part of the Alliance.

Leoben glance at the holographic display and nods his head as an agreement.

"Some of the warlords and black marketeers has sided with the Dominion." The Sharon models shows a video of the warlords fighting alongside Jem'hadar soldiers. "My sisters has the trust of the Vorta."

At the birthing chamber, Sharon woke up from the water. D'Anna Biers who was waiting handed her a towel to cover herself.

"We have to warn the Tauri!" Sharon said as she takes a deep breath.

"Warn them what?" D'anna ask.

"The Dominion is going to attack."

"Sharon, your not making any sense."

Sharon climb out of the birthing chamber and walks toward the control room.

"The Dominion is going to attack the Tauri."

Sharon tap on red button on her console, a direct line to the Tauri Alliance High Command via subspace in case of emergency. A few seconds later her screen pops up and flashes _**subspace databurst complete**_

Leoben puts head down when Sharon reported the good news.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

 **20,000 parcecs from away on the western sphere of the Milky Way galaxy** 15 Auroras battleships are in formation and guarding something that could not be seen by the naked eye. What they are guarding is a planet that's cloaked shifted out it's dimension, to shield it from prying sensors.

Basically, the Tauri Alliance governs ⅔ of the Milky way galaxy. The northeastern sphere of the galaxy is controlled by the Lucian Alliance and other unknown species who rather be left alone. Since the Dominion came into the scene, they have been the rising superpower.

The planet is a research base; researching and improving drone weapon technologies, Asgardian beam weapons and shielding technology. To improve the Tauri Alliance Naval ships and Marine forces.

In the heavily guarded research base, scientist is studying a Jem'hadar attack ship in one of the hanger bays. Then a familiar voice could be heard talking to an Asgard AI about the shields of the Dominion vessel.

"You saying that our shields can't withstand the G-type pulsar radiation?

"That's not exactly what I am saying."

"What are you saying?"

The Asgard AI activates a holographic display of the pulsar and an Aurora battleship. The pulsar shoots out gamma radiation at the Aurora. The shields begin to fluctuate and is able to withstand the bombardment.

"The result, any living thing will cease to exist, leaving the ship intact barring a ship to ship battle with the Dominion."

"How the Jem'hadar survive the gamma radiation?"

"The DNA sample we were able to procure stated that the Jem'hadar are genetically engineered." The Asgard AI stares from the report from genealogists that was part of the Marine detachment that recaptured the outpost from the Dominion. "They are immune to any type of radiation."

"High command didn't have to thaw me out of stasis if there is no emergency." McKay stated out of my breath as he thimble around the touchscreen control panels"There have to be a way to remodulate the shield frequency to withstand the pulsating star? The Daedalus shields withstood the brunt of a solar flare."

"As I recall, the Daedalus had a zero point module."

"I remembered like it was yesterday."

"You were in stasis for 356 years when you informed Command that your life is not worth living."

"Oh yeah."

"Shall I inform High Command to place you back in stasis" the Asgard AI said as he grins.

McKay looks at the Asgard and thought he was joking. "Funny, really?"

"It's not much of a life Doctor McKay." The Asgard scans his vitals in a molecular level and found a decay in his cellular structure. "Your cellular degradation can't withstand another thaw."

Rodney wasn't paying attention to what the Asgard was telling him since he's more focus how to fly through the wormhole close to the pulsar.

"Doctor?"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up for moment."

Rear Admiral Brogon Doyle walks in carrying a paper thin tablet that contain reports and notes from scientists to custodial staff. The half Serrakin/human didn't mean to barge in when Doctor McKay told the AI to shut up.

"Excuse me?" He said when the Doctor raises his finger to point out that he have thought of something.

"Eureka!" Mckay approaches the Rear Admiral and pointed to the paper thin tablet. "Can I see that?"

"No."

"Is there a computer I can search a certain technology?" McKay ask.

The Asgard AI tries to get the Doctor's attention. "What technology are you looking for?"

"Duh Rodney." Rodney hit his forehead with his palm. "Kvasir, do we have Wraith tech?

"Yes, what tech you looking for?"

Rodney snaps finger 3 time that annoys the Admiral. He walk up to the computer and type in Wraith transporter

 _ **The Milky Way Galaxy is in crisis**_ **.** It's the headline for for all newscast. As more refugees gather at the Tauri/Dominion border, Alliance High Command ordered all Navy Ships to blockade and refuse any aid in accordance to the Non Aggression/interference treaty. According to Navy spokesmen on Valhalla.

At the Executive office on top of the top sphere of the capital, President Clark drop the tablet down on her desk and massages her forehead. After reading the headlines from the news article, she tries to stay away from 24 hours news channel since the pundits on the shows knows next to nothing to what she had to give up.

She looks at her watch and notice it's 1300 hours, ever since her election a couple of months ago, the universe has been testing her resolve. The Dominion has claimed 99 % of the Lucian Alliance territory's, except for Keflin clan. She authorized a fact finding mission by sending the best diplomat in the Tauri Alliance Diplomatic Corp.

She turns the television on to TCN and Fox News to watch the press briefing by her Press Secretary.

" _The Galaxy right now as a whole is in turmoil. The Tauri Alliance is not at war as of yet._ "

She has chosen the best Press Secretary in the Tauri Alliance.

As she took a sip of water, her earpiece chimes; alerting her that she is needed in the Command Opération Center. She drop her glass and tap her earpiece; signaling that she is ready ready to be beamed.

It only took a mere seconds for her to be beamed in the Command Opération Center as she walks to the Vice Admiral who is in charge. She know her way around the Command Operation Center, since she had been in the TAURI Alliance Navy and held the rank of Fleet Admiral before her career change and ran for office.

"Sitrep."

"Sensors detected Dominion ships enroute to Lucia."

"ETA on the Dominion ship?"

"With their current speed in warp," the Sensor officer responded. "2 hours madam President."

"Alert the Cylon and the Diplomat to evacuate from Lucia."

"I sent the alert ma'am, but it's not getting through."

"Somehow they are jamming subspace communication in the system."

President Clark shook her head as if she don't believe what she is hearing. The Dominion is a step ahead of them and if the Tauri Alliance get involve, she can say goodbye to the non aggression pact and her presidency.

She looks at the holographic galactic map, zooming on the nearest Tauri Alliance vessel. The ship have a name Port Royale and have a registry number CDG-101. A drone strike cruiser near the only Lucian Alliance border. She thought the Port Royale is attached to the 9th fleet.

She forgot that she gave a go ahead on a classified intelligence to monitor Dominion activity and pinpoint targets location and destabilize the wormhole and shut it down.

 **TAS Port Royale ion cannon automatically rotating and targeting a ship decloaking.** But the ship that is decloaking is a Puddle Jumper.

"Puddle Jumper one, you are clear to land in the starboard hanger."

"Port Royale, affirmative."

"Welcome back home Colonel Sheppard."

"It's good to be home, not saying that I missed being cooped up in a tin can."

"See you in sickbay for a debrief."

As the hanger door opens up, the blue force field activates, keeping the life support inside the ship. The Jumper engine pods returned to its compartment and landed softly on the trinium steel alloy deck platings.

The hatch of the Jumper opens, Marines in ODST armor and a patch on the shoulder etched Fleet Marine Force; a Marine Force Reconnaissance. They're helmet and visor retracted and head there way to sickbay..

After medical cleared them for active duty, they went to the mess hall for some hot meal and cold drinks.

The ships alert klaxon went off and the Captain could be heard over the intercom.

" _Colonel Sheppard, you are needed in the bridge_."

"Ah hell."

On the bridge of the ship, everyone is in frantic mode as the crew man their station

"Sir receiving a flash message from Command."

"Dominion enroute to Lucia. Extract Diplomat."

 **In orbit of the Founders Homeworld, a Ha'tak belonging to Ba'al. As he** watches thousands of Jem'hadar ship coming out of the assembly line and in formation, ready to take out the Federation.

Weyoun and his Jem'hadar soldiers in their new armor enter the throne room. The armor can sustain energy burst from Klingon disruptors and Federation phaser rifles. It's an upgraded Kull warrior armor. The Jem'hadar soldiers stood to attention as the Vorta bow before his master.

"Speak." Ba'al in his Goa'uld voice.

"Master, a squadron of attack ship is enroute to Lucia."

"Hmm, good." Ba'al looks at the Vorta. "I thinks it's time to reinforce the others."

Then the changeling that was in a liquid state next to the throne chair change form into a humanoid.

"Changeling, take a fleet to Cardassia and claim Earth in the name of their god."

"Yes master."

"Weyoun, I have other task for you."

"It will be an honor."

"there is a weapon in the Alteran home galaxy." Ba'al shimmers and reappeared. "The only supergate in the galaxy is heavily fortified by the combine forces of the Tauri, Free Jaffa and the Alteran Navy.

 **Odo is in his office,** reflecting what he had done. He bonded with the female changeling, it's not the fact that he loves Kira, it's what the female changeling hid from him that concerns him. The mere fact that the Founders and Dominion have a new leader.

"Sisko to Odo." He Said after tapping his com badge on his right chest.

* * *

 _sorry I got everyone confused. See ya next time_


	6. Chapter 5

**In Lucia, the Cylon delegates and Danielle Jackson** saw the proposal from Keflin has outline.

"You want to join the Tauri Alliance?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Keflin says as he cut the meat of some animal and took a bite.

"For the mere fact that you; not you per say but the Lucian Alliance fleet wipe out a base of ours a few years back doesn't justify the the council minds if they come to a vote."

"I wasn't born when that happen." He grabs a goblet of wine and chugs it.

"We've been here for an hour and got nothing in return" Six said.

"It's a waste of our time." Danielle agrees with Six's assessment.

Keflin slams the goblet on the wooden table and points his fingers at Six.

"Your drunk."

Keflin took out a case from the vest and opens the case, revealing five data crystals.

"Take it, the data crystals contain vital information on the enemy."

As soon as Danielle slowly closes the case and holds the case in his hand, Danielle and the three Cylon delegates disappears in a bright flash of light, causing Keflin to rethink his negotiating skills.

"Keflin sir, a TAURI ship exit hyperspace and went into hyperspace." The radio pauses for a second before his commander reported again. "The other ships jump sir."

 **Minutes before the Port Royale exit hyperspace,** Captain Kanaka Tanias; a Caprican by birth and a no nonsense, by the book and career military. Before she captain the Port Royale, she was a commander of a Warstar.

Colonel Sheppard walks in the bridge, what he saw is amazing.

"You need to see me Captain?"

"Yes, we are about to arrive at Lucia to extract our people." The Captain said as she signs a tablet and gave it back to a NCO. "Admiral Ramirez wants you and your team at New Norfolk research base."

"Ma'am, can I ask why?"

"I'm not finish, I will be transferring commands of the ship to you when we rendezvous with a battlegroup task force at the Ionia nebula Cluster."

"To me?"

"Yes

"Ma'am, approaching Lucia in 10 seconds."

"Operations, be ready to beam our people and the Cylon to the bridge." She commanded a female Galarin operation officer.

"Yes ma'am"

"Communication, contact the Cylon ships once we're out of hyperspace to jump out of the system."

"Yes, ma'am"

As the countdown zeroed in, the ship exit out of hyperspace, skimming the Lucian Alliance capital planet's atmosphere.

To the Lucian Alliance ships orbiting the planet, all they see is the Tauri ship exiting hyperspace and entering hyperspace a second later with the Cylon Base Ship jumping out of the system.

Danielle Jackson and the three Cylon dignitaries materializes into the bridge of the Porte Royale.

The bridge crew shields their eyes from the transporter beam.

"What's going on?"

"Welcome aboard the Port Royale Ambassador."

"Call me Doctor Danielle Jackson." She corrected them.

"The dominion is on their way to the summit."

"More like a bore fest." Six says that attracts Colonel Sheppard's attention.

Sheppard laugh which got the Six smiling.

"What?" Six ask.

" _I think he has a crush on you."_ Leoben whispers into Six's ear.

Danielle shows a box of data crystals to the captain and handed to Sheppard. "Keflin says that it contain vital information on the Dominion."

"Give this to Aegir," The Captain wastes no time as she orders Sheppard.

"Yes ma'am."

The Captain looks at the Cylon dignitaries, they are allies after all even though it's not public.

"My marines will escort the three of you to your quarters."

"I want to see an Asgard myself." Six ask.

"Sure why not, follow me." Sheppard responded.

That left two Cylon dignitaries following the marines to guest quarters

 **Over Cardassia, hundred of ships orbit the planet** as the leadership rethink their strategy to take over the Alpha Quadrant.

"Sir, a several spatial anomaly is forming a few kilometers from the fleet."

"Put it on screen."

Several thousands of the bluish burst of energy exploded, thousands of Jem'hadar attack ships and battleships expels from the anomalies. The ships of Jem'hadar design made s full stop, surrounding the combine fleet of Cardassian and Dominion forces. As they wait, a huge hyperspace window opens; a pyramid shape ship exit the anomaly.

"Ah reinforcements." The changeling expected reinforcements from her master

"You knew?" Gul Damar angrily said.

"Sir, the pyramid ship is hailing us."

 **The Port Royale rendezvous with a combine fleet of** Cylon Base Ships and Tauri Alliance Navy. There are several hundred Aurora battleships, carriers, Destroyers and Battlecruisers in a delta formation. They are preparing to fight the Dominion when High Command gives the order.

The Cylon dignitaries beam into the Baseships except for Six stayed to examine the data crystals

Sheppard stares out of the window in his office that once belong to Captain Kanaka Tanias. He never wanted to command a ship where people's lives is in his hands. That's why he enlisted in the Marine Corp, wanted to be where the fighting is like his great grandparents were. From General John Sheppard to Colonel Torren John Sheppard.

He has never seen so many ships in one location before, Cylon Raiders, Vipers and Mongoose fly in formation patrolling the parameter of the battlegroup. His thoughts interrupted when the intercom called him to the bridge of the ship for a send off and change of command.

After a brief goodbye, Captain Kanaka Tanias beams aboard her new ship. A Battlestar Britannia. Newly commissioned by Sagittarius Shipyard limited.

Admiral Ramirez gave them the go ahead to proceed to most hidden base in the galaxy, once the ship navigation computers given the coordinates to New Norfolk Naval Research Base, the Asgard AI at the base wipe the memory clean.

 **Back on Lucia,** the Dominion and the Lucian Alliance ships orbiting the planet; they are not firing on each other.

Keflin is at the portico of his palace, looking up at the sky with his goblet of wine; sipping and savoring the delicious wine. A dark figure coming out of the shadow approaches him. He knew who the dark figure is and there is no need to turn around to face him.

"One job and you manage to blunder."

Keflin snickers at the Vorta master, he hates the idea of being a Dominion subject. Like his great grandpa taught him the value of freedom when the Tauri brought freedom to the galaxy by eradicating the Goa'uld.

"I will die free!"

The dark figure eyes glows and walks towards Keflin with its hand with a ribbon device against his forehead.

"That's to bad."

A stream of energy flows from the ribbon the device to Keflin's forehead as he tries to hold back the agonizing pain. But he couldn't as his brain turns into liquid. White ooze began to oozes out of his ear canal and nostril. Keflin fell to the ground and the Vorta Ga'ould stood.

"Shol'va."


	7. Chapter 6

_Authors Notes: well guys and girls, the crossover with DS9 is itching closer and closer._

* * *

 **On Deep Space Nine,** Captain Benjamin Sisko is having his morning meeting with the Bajoran Liaison Colonel Kira Nerys. They are talking about the space station when the surrounding changes. He knew that he is with the prophets when one of the prophet Emanating The Colonel.

"The game has change."

"What game?"

"The game have new players."

Worf walks in the office and says "The Dominion is corporeal matters."

"Benjamin, forgive them for they speak in riddles."

A woman with red hair and wearing a Starfleet uniform appears before him. He did not recognize the woman since the prophets emanates the people he knows and speak in riddles.

"Who are you?"

"I am not your concern, I can only talk to you since there's a tear in the fabric of space and time has open and a threat that you can't imagine that came through it."

"I don't understand." Benjamin Sisko tries to get head around this new information.

"Olma is wise." The prophets said as they walk around Olma Desala. "Non Corporeal is our concern. New player in the game."

Olma have a annoyed look with the Prophets speaking riddles.

"His name is Ba'al, he is a great evil that took the leadership role of the enemy you currently fighting."

"Can't you handle it?"

"I am unable to interfere in corporeal matters, involving myself with human evolution will get others to stop me." Olma walks closer to the Captain and hand him a blue data crystal.

"What's this?" Sisko looks at the crystal and examines it. "But you are interfering now."

"That data crystal has all the information, once they arrive they will assist the Federation to rid this universe of the great evil."

"And who are they?"

"In time Captain Sisko."

Benjamin Sisko flash back to his reality, sitting next to Colonel Kira Nerys with a data crystal in his hand. Kira knew he spoke to the prophets or an ascended being when he had a stoic look on his face.

"You spoke to the prophets sir?"

"Not exactly."

"What's that?" Kira glance what the Captain Sisko is holding.

"Not exactly sure."

 **TAS Port Royale exit out of hyperspace to the coordinates of** New Norfolk Naval Research base.

"Sir, we are at the coordinates."

"Are you sure you put in the right coordinates?" Sheppard ask the female Oannes navigation officer. He look out the window and sees nothing.

The Oannes female officer gills flusters. "Yes sir."

"Sir, we are being hailed."

"By who?"

"An Admiral Brogon Doyle sir."

"Put it on screen."

A holographic feed of a Serrakin/human male wearing a tan Tauri Alliance Naval officer dress uniform appears in front of the view screen.

"Port Royale, we've been expecting you." Admiral says as he looks at Shepard. "I transmitted a sequence of code to your Asgard AI."

It took a few seconds for the Asgard AI to decode the sequence of codes and transmitted back to another Asgard AI.

The ship and the entire crew shifted into another dimension, that surprises everyone when they saw the planet and the battleships thats protecting it.

"I think the crew needs a little R and R while the eggheads refit the ship." The Admiral said. "See me in my office when you beam to the surface."

"Yes sir." Sheppard salute his superior officer when the holographic display deactivated.

 **Several cylindrical shape ship approaches the Port Royale and shoots** a beam of energy, it's not a weapon but a tractor beam. It's towing the ship to a dry dock in orbit of the planet. Once docked and the moorings attached to the ship, the crew got of their uniforms and into their civilian clothing.

For Colonel Sheppard, it's business as usual. He is still in his fatigues, watching the crew departing the ship and into the dry docking port. He taps his earpiece to signal that he is ready to beam out to see the Admiral, what's waiting for him will be a hell of a surprise.

As soon as Sheppard rematerialise in the research base, Admiral Doyle is standing with his hands behind his back and he is accompanied by a man wearing a lab coat and seems to be twiddling his fingers and looking up at the ceiling.

Sheppard glances at the ceiling, nothing interesting and shook it off and proceeds to approach the two men. He stops a few inches and salutes to a superior officer.

"At ease Colonel Sheppard."

"Sheppard?" McKay repeated.

"Yes, that's my name." Sheppard said. "Colonel Kanaan John Sheppard."

"Are you related to General John Sheppard." McKay ask.

The Admiral interrupts Rodney Mckay seeing that he gets distracted by simple things. He hands a paper thin tablet to Sheppard which he reads.

 **Captain Sisko is in the science lab, analysing the crystal but the crystal is incompatible with Federation technology.**

Jadzia walks in and saw her commanding officer tapping some commands on the computer console.

"What you doing Ben? She ask as she approaches the console. She saw the crystal and thought it was a decorative piece he bought from Quarks. "What's that?"

"You might think I'm going crazy when I tell you how got this."

Jadzia thought for a moment and said. "Ben your crazy."

Captain Sisko laughs. "It's incompatible with our technology, tried scanning it but got nothing."

"What is it?"

"It's a data crystal."

Jadzia took the crystal to analyze it with her eyes when all of sudden a bright light appear, shielding her eyes with her palm. When the illumination faded, she saw a woman standing in front of them. She is wearing a Starfleet officer uniform and a smile on her face.

"Hello Ben, Jadzia."

"Sir, should I call security?"

"No."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Colonel Sheppard is in his office onboard the Port Royale.** He is catching up on his reading with Atlantis mission reports and technical readout of the refit on his ship. He started to laugh when he came across the report and a video feed by Major Laura Cadman Evans of McKay and Her being stuck together in one body after a freak accident on the Wraith Cull Beam. He couldn't stop laughing when McKay walks in his office.

"Sheppard whats so funny?"

"It's Colonel Sheppard to you."

"never heard of that report?" McKay said, he knows He thought the incident with Major Laura Cadman had been scrubbed or redacted. "I have the highest security clearance and I can't find the report."

"Not high enough." Sheppard then hands him the report. "Do you think it's a good idea to install Wraith beam on every compartment?"

"We've perfected the Wraith beam" McKay says as he hands back the paper thin tablet. "How else you and your crew enter the rift next to a pulsar."

"The shields will protect us from the radiation."

"Don't be so naive."

"I'm not being naive. I don't trust the technology and I am bringing you along." Sheppard swipe the tablet with his fingers to an approved letter of key personnel change and let McKay reads it.

"Why wasn't I notified about this?"

"None of my crew are experts in Wraith tech." Sheppard swipes the tablet to reveal McKay's bank account. "Tell me Rodney, 1.3 trillion Alliance Credits in your bank account; you could live a lavish lifestyle with a planet of your own, grow old but you rather be frozen in stasis than to face mortality like everybody else in the universe, better yet ascend to a higher plain of existence?"

McKay gave Sheppard a stern look as if the question bothers him in some way. He looks at the door and started to walk back but Sheppard closes the door to his office with a tap of a button on his desk.

"I can't get into it right now, we're almost complete with the refit." Mckay tries to hold back his tears but seeing the concern look on Sheppard face. "Really? 1.3 trillion Alliance Credits?"

"Yep, with over 300 years of compound interest. Your richer than Lockheed/Boeing Aeronautics and TechCon combined."

It took a moment for McKay to realize that he he is richer than the companies that build warships for the Tauri Alliance. But the amount of money in the universe cannot buy his sadness. He can't hide it anymore. He slowly sat down on the chair and wipe his tears. "It's better now or never."

"I don't need to tell you that I don't need a missions and incident reports and your file to tell me what's bothering you."

McKay thought for a moment and held back his tears. "You know how's it's like to lose someone to violence and you can't do a damn thing?"

"McKay, I run into problems all the time. High Command sends me to hotspots all over the universe to quell the violence." Sheppard said as he stood up and walks toward the food synthesizer. "Orange juice. I lose men in the field of battle."

McKay took a big gulp when Sheppard ordered orange juice. He is allergic to citrus. "Are you at least married?"

"Tried that, didn't pan out." Sheppard sips the orange juice and sat back down. "She says that I am always away from home. And I told her that I am a Marine."

"Awe, your grandfather said the same thing to his ex wife."

"i don't go freezing myself after every mission."

"My wife Jennifer Keller."

Sheppard looks at the profile of Jennifer Keller and thought _how in the hell did he get Jennifer Keller to be his wife?_

"You see, it was the birth of the Tauri Alliance. We came out of a war with the 12 Colonies of Kobol and a Cold War with the Lucian Alliance. Jennifer being a good doctor that she is wanted to help the poor and less fortunate on Caprica by opening a free clinic." McKay stood up and walk to the food synthesizer and orders a ham sandwich. "The Lucian Alliance took advantage of the situation somehow manage hyperspace into Colonial Space and raided a Caprican free clinic and took most of the medical staff including my wife hostage."

 **Colonial Battlestars, Warstars jumps and launches Vipers** surrounding the Lucian Alliance Ha'taks motherships. Their weapons are pointed and armed, ready to fire at the 3 motherships but what's holding them back is that the Lucian Alliance took hostages from the free clinic set up by the Tau'ri Alliance.

Admiral Adama is on the Pegasus watching the crisis unfold, ordering the men and women in the CIC to brief him on the situation.

"Colonel Gaeta, report."

"Three vessels exit out of hyperspace and launched gliders and troop transport. It took us by surprise when they attack and cripple our local space defense."

"Who are they?"

A holographic image of a pyramid shape ship appears on the holographic display.

"I have no idea sir." Gaeta said as he scratches his head.

"It's the Lucian Alliance Sir."

"Who?" Adama says as he adjusted his glasses as the man wearing a standard tan Tauri Alliance Naval naval uniform hands him a tablet containing information of the Lucian Alliance.

"A ragtag alliance of thieves, smugglers, arms dealers and terrorist." Major Townsend said.

"Commander Townsend, I thought our location is kept out of your database."

Major Roderick Townsend is a Tau'ri Alliance Navy liaison to the Colonials walks towards the holographic display controls and tap a few buttons. The hologram changes to a the Lucian Alliance leadership tree. "It has Admiral."

"How the hell they breached our proximity sensors?"

"Sirs" Gaeta calls both of the officers as he pointed where the free clinic is on Caprica is on the holographic map. "Military police reported that the Lucian Alliance killed civilian patients plus they forced doctors into the troop transport."

"Colonial or Tau'ri?" Adama ask.

"They took Tau'ri doctors." The female captain handed the Admiral and the Major a tablet containing the names of the doctors who worked at the hospital.

Major Townsend check the names of the Tauri doctors. There is some name that he recognizes. "Admiral, I have a SEALS team on standby."

SEALS stand for SEA AIR LAND and SPACE, an elite Special Operation unit of the Tau'ri Alliance. They operate under the NAVAL SPECIAL OPERATIONS COMMAND and consist of special operators from the Free Jaffa and Earth.

"Hold off the seals for now."

"Sir, those hostages are Tau'ri citizens and I have the obligation to protect…" Townsend tries to finish his sentence but Admiral Adama stops him

"Major, May I remind you that you are on Colonial Space. You are here at the behest of my government." Adama said as he look at more paperwork his aid gave him. He still have this animosity towards the Tau'ri for destroying Caprica City during the war.

"To insure cooperation between both government as stated in the treaty."

 _You see, after the war; the Colonial government disbanded the military except for some ships to police its borders since the Tauri Alliance wouldn't allow them build anymore ships and wage war. Then it became a jurisdiction issue. Since the Lucian Alliance is in Colonial space and the hostages are Tau'ri citizens, Admiral Adama and the Tauri Liaison argues until the Lucian Alliance hailed the Pegasus._

"Sir, Lucian Alliance is hailing us."

"Open a channel and put them through the holographic projector."

"Yes sir."

The holographic flickers to a live feed of the Lucian Alliance Captain. He is wearing a dark grey tunic and gold triangle hape crest on his chest with 3 black pins.

 _The Colonial Admiral screwed up the whole hostage negotiations, wasting time when the Lucian Alliance wants safe passage out of their space. the SEALS team station in Colonial space ready to extract Jennifer and the other doctors from the Lucian Alliance but They killed her first in front of the Colonial Admiral that they are not the power to be trifled with, setting a precedent with the powers that be when the Tau'ri Alliance encounters the Lucian Alliance._

 _I for one was in Atlantis, I was on a scientific discovery of perfecting the Zed PM power output. But that was only a front of my loneliness that I miss Jennifer dearly and I hope to see her after my 3 weeks on Atlantis, training scientists and what not._

 _Your great grandfather came to see me and told me the bad news, He didn't say that Jennifer died. He sugarcoated that Jennifer is has been in a incident. I gated to The Midway Station where I met my sister and her husband._

"Mer, I am so sorry." Jeannie gave a long hug, consoling him of his lost.

"Jennifer is fine, I'm sure of it."

"Mer, no there was incident involved with the Lucian Alliance."

"What, is she ok?"

"No, I'm sorry."

 _President Carter was also at the Midway Station. Since Jennifer Keller is her best friend...was her best friend when she was Commander of Atlantis, also she was the bridesmaid at our wedding. She gave me a hug, she never gave me a hug but to tell me how much I'm smarter than her and what not._

 _When we return to Valhalla, She was lying in repose at the Capital as citizens, government dignitaries from multiple galaxies attended. Her stepfather who Jennifer hates in disgust attended the funeral._

 _I'm not much of a speaker when they ask me to give a eulogy but I gave it a shot before I broke down in tears. Jeannie took over and gave a rousing eulogy. Everyone stood and clap as Jeannie made a threat to the Lucian Alliance that she will find them wherever they are and will bring wrath upon them._

 _That speech made her popular as the media asks if she will run for President, I guess that it's her presidential bid. I for one, felt lonely; didn't want to live my life anymore but I had to because of family._

 _Weeks later General Sheppard found me outside of the control tower to tell me that the war with the Lucian Alliance just begun. I asked him about the Colonial Admiral who screwed the negotiations and got Jennifer killed. That took a toll on President Carter demeanor as the Tauri Alliance annexed the Colonial. The Quorum of 12 has been dissolved and the dissolution of the Colonial presidency._

 _I took my own life by jumping off the tower, but I was beamed aboard the Destiny and immediately put into stasis for a couple days._

* * *

 _hey guys, sorry about the delay. Been very busy with my work and thinking about McKay's story, how he is over 300 years._


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Weyoun bows his head before his master** **Ba'al** , he have an important information regarding the weapon that can eradicate ascended beings.

"My lord."

"Yes Weyoun?"

"One of the changeling that was sent to Earth has unearth the location of the weapon."

"Oh, wherever it might be; it is your prerogative to retrieve the weapon and bring it to me so I can rid this universe of a nuisance."

Weyoun bows his head, his eyes glow and his voice changes tone. "It will be done my lord."

 **Weyoun and a squadron of Jem'hadar attack ships** enters the rift; with their tritanium and duranium alloy hull protecting them from the extreme radiation coming from the pulsar, they are able to pass through the rift and avoid the gamma bombardment. The deflector shield shielded them and the their immunity helps them not turn into a gooey mess.

Weyoun immediately sent a subspace message to the Dominion fleet massing at the border to attack the Tauri Alliance as a diversionary tactic. The changeling spy who is working at Tauri Alliance High Command disguise as a attaché to a high ranking General for the better of 3 months sent a coded message that the weapon is located in top secret location on Earth.

25 Jem'hadar attack ship accelerates to the Aurora battleships, firing their torpedoes and polaron beam. Their torpedoes has no effect on the battleships as some of the Aurora fires their drones at the attack ships, phasing through the shields and impacting the hull and taking out key systems before the attack ships exploded.

The surviving attack ships returns to the battle and making a kamikaze run on the Asuran battleships, causing minimal damage as their shields flickers.

Weyoun studies the reading on the sensors and orders all the attack wing and battleship to the same tactics. To hit, run and ram the Tauri Alliance ships. The tactics will keep the the Tauri busy as he and the 300 plus ships warp to Earth.

 **Fleet Admiral Aeolus, the Commander of the Aurora 3rd Battlegroup;** he braces the command chair as two Jem'hadar attack ships ram his ship. Sparks flies from the conduit on the bulkhead and consoles; injuring the human crew and a possible death.

"Admiral, our shields are at 45%. The shield emitters can't take this much damage."

"Our drone compliments are expended."

"We have to hold off a thousand enemy ship before reinforcements gets here."

"It wouldn't be a problem if our government haven't accepted the treaty." Stated the the Captain as he braces his chair from another impact.

"Sir, sensors detecting hyperspace window opening."

A Jem'hadar attack ship fires a volley of torpedos at the flagship's bridge, weakening the shields; as another attack ship ram the bridge. It went through the window, killing everyone inside. It automatically activates the forcefield to keep the bridge from venting atmosphere. The asuran and humans didn't have time to evacuate as the Jem'hader ship exploded; causing a chain reaction as the entire flagship is destroyed.

The captain of the other ships saw the tactics of the Dominion and changes their tactics. The other smaller ships protect the 20 Aurora battleships. They fired their beam and pulse weapons at the Jem'hadar attack craft as the Tauri ships form a protective wedge around the Auroras battleships

 **The TARRF or The Tauri Alliance Rapid Response Fleet exited out of hyperspace** and begin firing on the Dominion ships. With their plasma beam firing and destroying the attack ships in a single shot. As they mop up the area of the Dominion, a hyperspace window opens up; expelling 4 Aurora battleship, one of the battleship is painted grey. It made a full stop as the other four form an 0 formation around the grey battleship.

on the bridge, the President in her battle fatigues is sitting in her Command chair, with a single thought; she open the com link and the lighting on the bridge changes into a darker tone.

"This is President Amanda Clark to all Dominion ships, surrender now or feel the full might and wrath of the TAURI Alliance."

the minutes waiting for the Dominion to respond felt like eternity as the TARRF created by her when she was in charge of the special forces, black ops.

"ma'am, the Dominion is responding."

 **Sheppard received a flash message to rendezvous** with the fleet at the Ionia Nebula Cluster once the refit been completed. What's not on the subspace flash message is that the Dominion begun their advances towards the Tauri Alliance border after taking the last stronghold of the Lucian Alliance.

"Sheppard, this is Admiral Doyle "

"Go ahead."

"Meet me at the CIC, we have engaged the Dominion."

It took seconds for Sheppard to beam into the CIC and join Admiral Doyle while they watch the battle on the holographic display with the command staff. The projection shows and pinpointed the 6th Tau'ri Naval battlegroup fighting the Dominion at J0720-3125, 1305 light years from New Norfolk Naval Station. With a powerful sensors, they get real-time data and recordings of Captains of every Tauri Alliance ships combatting the Dominion.

" _Launching salvo of drones at the first wave."_

" _Command, their battleship and escort slipped through…"_

 **McKay is working in engineering of the Port Royale looking over crystals in the crystal compartments that gives power and functionality of the ships**. He scans to see if there is any defects and replacing them. Then he places an apple on the engineering console and taps a few commands.

The Wraith transport beams the apple and his tablet alerted him with beeps that the apple is stored in the buffer.

Sif came online after analyzing the weapons from the Jem'hadar attack ship and reverse engineer the weapon to the Port Royale and eventually to the entire fleet.

"Doctor McKay, the Dominion Polaron requires massive amount of energy for it have an effect closing the rift in our space time"

"What do you mean?"

"Their energy needed is equivalent to our Zero Point Energy generator running at 200 percent.."

"So we need two ships, our side of space time and the other side?"

"Correct Doctor Mckay."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Operations Specialist Ensign Weylin Chen and other NCOs are hard at work monitoring the subspace, normal space, Naval and civilian ships entering and exit out of hyperspace. His task is to monitor 300 Dominion ship that slipped through the battle with the 3rd Battlegroup at the Dominion lines and somehow they masked their warp signatures.

"Petty Officer Perez, remodulate our sensors to 3.45 variance and cancel out the background radiation."

As soon as the petty officer remodulate the sensors and cut out the background radiation from the terminal, he displayed the result to the holographic display and zooms out the galactic map. Ensign Chen stares at the new contact.

"Thor, extrapolate the Dominion course and speed."

It took a moment for the Asgard AI to calculate the 300 plus Dominion ships course. The holographic display changes to show the Dominion ships on the galactic map and shows a course to Earth.

"Put the station on battle alert."

"Yes sir"

Antarctica became the bedrock of a massive city, a futuristic skyscraper built around the Ancient outpost tower. It's the hotbed for commerce, trade and center of government of the TAURI Alliance, bringing billions in Tau'ri credits to the capitalist utopia.. Poverty, famine and hunger been eliminated with the deployment of food synthesizer; no need for livestock or farms to grow food.

The weather of the planet is controlled and monitored by Oceanic and Atmospheric Agency, a government entity responsible for the perfect weather on Earth. No hurricanes, tornadoes, floods and drought. The control hub is located at the northeast dome, where the power distribution center and communications center is housed.

The changeling is in the promenade of busy marketplace; sitting outside on a warm day. It's actually midnight in Antarctica. Aliens from different races conducting their business, eating their meals and some are taking pictures of the city as tourist would've doing. Being in disguise as a female Tauri Naval officer; attache to the chairman of the joint chief. The benefits of being an attaché is being in a high level meeting and a security clearance to access government and military database. On the other hand, she has been researching, looking for a cure through the Tau'ri medical database for her people. She sent a sample of herself to Tau'ri Medical, falsifying the documents that the specimen is suffering from a morphogenic virus; a degenerative disease that's killing her people.

Tauri Medical alerted state department that they found a cure, the cure for the Morphogenic virus that's killing a species of people; but the state department denies no knowledge or made contact of a species that's dying of the disease. Intelligence official became aware and didn't want to raise suspicion on the changeling spy that the Tau'ri Intelligence is on to her or whatever form the changeling takes. The President is also aware of the spy and gave an approval to send a Re'tu unit to monitor the changeling closely. They even fed her a fake location of a weapon that she been looking for but held the cure as Top Level clearance.

She took out her scanner and scans the area, since the Re'tu spies are impervious to scans. Then her communicator beeps indicating that It's Weyoun on the line.

"We are 2 hours out from Earth, have you located the weapon?"

"I am sending coordinates to the location of the weapon." She said as she tap a few commands on her paper thin tablet and uploaded the necessary information.

"Lord Ba'al will be please." Weyoun said with a smile. "How many vials you have left?"

In her opinion, she doesn't like the idea of siding with Ba'al and his conquest to the two universe but he have the dosage she needs for the illness the great link is suffering from. The problem with the inoculation is that it's temporary for the time. She inoculate herself every week for her to turn into a liquid state.

All of a sudden, she's engulf by a bright light and disappears out of the table she was sitting in. Other people in the surroundings looks and went on there business like it's a natural occurrence for military officers beaming in and out instead of using public shuttles.

By the mere second she rematerializes in the transporter room facing a port side view of earth and a massive space station orbiting the planet; she could also witness navy ship out in the distance forming up in a delta formation as anticipation of an attack coming. As she turn around, she is surrounded by 3 fully armored marines with their weapons trained at her.

"None left." She taps her earpiece to turn it off and said. "About time you got the clue I left."

"Stand down marines."

She recognize the male voice, an elderly Japanese man in his 60s in his battle fatigues approaches her with his hands behind his back.

"Admiral Fusako Sir."

Admiral Hiro Fusako is Co Chairman for the Joint Chiefs and oversees Research and Development in the Tauri Navy. When the intelligence official contacted him that his attaché is not what she claim to be, he wanted to see proof.

The marines lowers their rifle and stood to attention. At the moments notice or any threatening action the changeling makes, they have the authority to subdue her with a specialized weapon created to stop her kind.

"Cut the formality whoever you are." The japanese Admiral said as he approaches her. For an old man in 60s, nanotechnology in his bloodstream regulating his health; he could live 200 years past his prime since medical technology is so advanced that all diseases and deformities been eradicated since the creation of the Tau'ri Alliance.

"I'm sorry?"

"You are a Dominion spy," a female voice said as she approaches. She have black hair, short and Asian descent.

"Who are you?"

"I am agent Sharon Vallerii, Tauri Intelligence."

Admiral Fusako paces around and grabs a cylindrical device with a nozzle on top from his pocket and showed it to her.

The Changeling steps forward but was stopped by a forcefield that's surround her. "I seek asylum."

Sharon is skeptical why a Dominion agent want to aid the Tauri Alliance. "What's in it for you?"

"My people wants freedom and the cure to the morphogenic virus."

"We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it." Admiral Fusako says

Then an alert sounded, the lighting in the entire station dims; alerting the station personnel to man their battlestation.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Changeling knows that the Tauri holds a key to her people's survival and they are willing to exchange it to end the war. Six months mingling with the humans and other species in this universe, she grew fond of them. The human from Earth free everyone from the galaxy from a parasitic race and life sucking alien species.

She laid on a gurney as the scanner scans her molecular structure from molecule to molecule. The result is displayed on the holographic plotter as they studied her.

Sharon Vallerii approaches her with a paper thin tablet, tapping on some program and then injects her with the cure.

"Our scientist analyzed the morphogenic virus your people are suffering from." Vallerii said as she gave a vial containing the cure.

"As a gesture of good faith, the President will pardon you if you order your forces to stand down."

"Even if I could, the Vorta are controlled by the a Goa'uld symbiote."

"How about the Jem'hadar soldiers?" Admiral Fusako asked.

"They are loyal to the Founders."

"Can you order 66 them?"

The Changeling recognizes the pop culture reference to a old movie she saw. "Your asking for a mutiny among the 300 ships." She thought for second. "I think I can order 66, something similar to it. The chip is located in the base of their brain stem. I can send a subspace signal." She pointed to a small circular device on the table that security took from her. "That's a long range subspace communicator."

Sharon looks where the changeling is pointing. She walks toward the table and scans the device with her tablet. The tablet reads that it's not active and carefully grabs it and gave it to the changeling.

"In case a Vorta is compromised, the First immediately eliminates the Vorta."

"Will they cease all operations?"

"No, they will only listen to the Founder in case the Vorta is eliminated, last time I check I am a Founder."

"I will talk to the President." Admiral Fusako said before he is interrupted by voice on the intercom and the lighting silhouette turns dimmer and the klaxon sounded.

" _Man your station, man your station...this is not a drill."_

 **Onboard the Dominion battleship leading the 299 Attack ships, First Omet'iklan** receives a subspace communications from the Founder. He opens the communication channel; the monitor flickers on, only to flash subliminal images with a message that triggers the Jem'hadar implant embedded in his brain stem to electrify the part of his brain that has been dormant.

He looks at the Vorta and raises his blaster and set it to a full setting. He fires his weapon and nothing happens.

The Vorta looks with a smirk on his mouth and approaches First Omet'iklan and grabs his weapon. His eyes glow and with a deep voice he spoke.

"Insolent fool," The Vorta said as he raises his hand with a ribbon device over the First's head. "There are failsafe i have emplaced in case of a mutiny."

Other soldiers sees what's going on as their chip is activates. They rapidly approaches the Vorta but the Vorta raise his other arm with a ribbon device and a blast of energy catapults them against the bridge bulkhead.

Omet'iklan saw the opportunity while the Vorta is occupied for a mere fraction of a second as he pulls out his knife from its sheath on his chest and stabs the Vorta in the back of the neck; where the Goa'uld symbiote is burrowed.

The Vorta eyes flashes brightly before it went back to normal. The lifeless body fell to the deck plating as Omet'iklan stoop down to retrieve a strange snake like weapon. He fired the weapon thrice, vaporizing the corps.

The two soldiers who were catapulted to the bulkhead got up and adjusted there uniform and went back to their stations.

"Omet'iklan, the others awaits for further orders."

"First, we're about a couple seconds from the Tauri system."

The computer alerted them that the warp core went offline due to an unforeseen circumstances that the whole solar system have a FTL dampener. It's an improved version of the Attero device.

First Omet'iklan taps his headpiece and and his eyepiece show him a real-time feed of the ship.

"Warp Core is offline."

As the fleet enter normal space outside of Tauri Home system, they were met by a battlegroup of Tauri Navy best of the best.

 **Moments before, Admiral Tom Chandler, the commandant of the 2nd Tau'ri Alliance Rapid Response Fleet;** and former captain of the Nathan James. Now his flagship is a Missouri lass battleship named after his old ship TAV NATHAN JAMES. He enters the bridge, witnessing officers and NCO doing about their business on the holographic plotter. A female human technician handed him a thin paper like tablet. He reads the tablet top heading as TOP CLEARANCE PRIORITY.

The tablet automatically scans his iris and it unlocks the messages sent by High Command.

Captain Mike Slattery approaches the admiral with a salute to his commanding officer. "Admiral, What the message say?"

"Mike, what do you know about parallel universes?"

"It's all Ancient to me Sir, didn't pay attention in class at the academy since it's not mandatory."

"High Command wants this taskforce to another universe apprehending Ba'al."

Both of the men enters walks toward the holographic plotter. The plotter show real-time data of the war effort with the Dominion and the Tau'ri Alliance are gaining more territories since the war broke out 3 days ago.

While his task force is hidden and in orbit of Uranus, they have been monitoring the 300 dominion ship and expect to confront and eventually decimate the Dominion at his home turf.

"You and I are needed to be in this high level meeting after mopping up the dominion."

The holographic plotter shifted to Uranus, sensors shows thousands of green triangle all over the system flashing representing the TAURI Alliance Navy ships. Then

"Damn, that's a lot of ships."

An Asgard AI appears before the two officers.

"We've only lost a single warship due to the enemy tactics of kamikaze runs."

"We are prepare to what to come.."

"Engage hyperspace jump"

Chandler knows that there are thousands of Asgardian minds in the ships database but he chose Thor as the primary ships AI since they calculate short in system hyperspace jump.

"Sir, we are about to exit out of hyperspace in 5 seconds sir." Commander Kara Green reported as she approaches the two officers.

"Thank you Commander." Slattery replied.

"Rules of engagement sir?"

Thor blinks his eyes as he watches the Admiral conversing with his crew.

"Admiral, receiving telemetry data from the sensor grid and relaying it to the weapons system."

"Thor, place the fleet to battle station." Chandler said as he taps his earpiece that connects him to the intercom system to the entire fleet.

"Do not fire unless fired upon."

"Yes sir."

As the fleet of 10 Aurora class battleships, 12 Galahad class Destroyers and a single Yorktown class carrier exit out of hyperspace over Earth to reinforce the defenses of Earth. As the 12 Galahad Destroyers formed a Delta formation surrounding the single Yorktown Class carrier named after Henry Hayes, the first President who formed the Tauri Alliance. The 10 Aurora class battleship formed a box shape to protect the Destroyers.

."Admiral, the Dominion are hailing us."

"Let's see what they have to say."

"Open a channel."

"Yes Admiral."

"This is Admiral Thomas Chandler of the Tauri Alliance Navy, you have two options; surrender or fight to the death."

"This is First Omet'iklan, we wish not to fight."

Chandler and Slattery raises their eyebrows.

"I'm sorry? Can you say that again?"

"The Vorta was controlled by a symbiote, we were losing a war and my brothers are dying every time we engage you in battle."

"So a mutiny."

"Your people are worthy adversary in the field of battle." Omet'iklan stares straight at the Admiral with disgust as he continues to berate them. "Don't take this so kindly human, your weapons and shield technology are advance and your soldiers are exemplary in hand to hand combat; we are winning a war against the Federation on the other side of the rift. They don't have the taste for blood."

"What happens now and your Vorta overseer?"

"We are more loyal to the Founders than the Vorta ever be. That's the order of things. The Founder you captured sent us a coded message to end the war and eliminate all Vorta in this universe."

"That doesn't answer the question."

"We wish to retrieve the Founder from your planet and wish to settle on a planet and make it our Homeworld in this universe and be free. It's an honorable thing to do."

"We wish to establish a dialogue to get to know your race better…"

"Hear this human, we are not fond of any species." The Jem'hadar pauses for a moment and look to his left. "The Founder has found you worthy of an Alliance and we are loyal to the founder. That's the order of things and it shall be."

The Jem'hadar cut the video feed that brought everyone to celebrate that the war is over.

Hundreds of ship turns away from the fleet and went into hyperspace.

"That was easier than I thought it would be." Slattery remarks with a smirk and brought out a cigar from his breast pocket.

"Bring us about and lay in a course to the New Norfolk."

"Sir, what about the Dominion?"

"Home fleet will take care it."

"Course laid in Sir."

"Engage."

 **Sheppard couldn't believe what he was hearing. He's been out of action for several days** when McKay mention that the Asgard A.I could fly his ship through the rift without going through a wrath beam and being stored in the Wraith beam buffer. His demeanor became irritate towards the scientist by wasting his time; he could of ask for reassignment and he will. As he listens to McKays presentation with the help of Sif; he wonders how his great great grandfather could stand the guy.

Admiral Doyle on the other hand wants to the scientist back in the hibernation chamber for wasting 6 months of his life supervising him, but President Clark orders him to let Mckay live his life.

"The Port Royale will act like a tether; a beacon for our ships to traverse with with the Tachyon Energy beam installed to another ship."Nathan James to opening a rift big enough for our fleet safely pass through the other dimension."

"How long will it take Doctor?"

"2 days give or take."

"You said that 6 months ago." President Clark raises her voice as everyone turns to her.

"Well, we were at war then." McKay snaps his fingers and continues. "Since we are in control of the rift, Sif can pilot the ship through it. No harm done."

tbc


End file.
